Clases de Manejo
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Los han obligado a tomar clases de conducción, entonces Edward y Rosette se encuentran.


**Disclaimer: Ni FullMetal Alchemist ni Chrno Crusade me pertenecen. A duras penas tengo los DVDs con los capítulos.**

**Línea temporal: Como ustedes pueden saber, ni de chiste Edward y Rosette tienen la misma edad antes de la película más cabrona de todas, Conqueror of Shambala, así que no existe una línea temporal :D, sin mencionar que jamás estuvieron siquiera en el mismo continente :D**

**Nota: Que ya sé que es Chrno y no Chrono. No me lo resalten. Y sí, es Alfons Heiderich, no Alphonse.**

* * *

**CLASES DE MANEJO**

_Capítulo Único_

Rosette estaba molesta con Chrono. No le hablaba y su cara tenía un gran puchero. Sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su ropa de civil y caminaba con pasos pesados y pies abiertos. Una escena realmente cómica. Chrono, por su parte, trataba que Rosette se contentara sobornándola con alguna cosa que ella quisiera, pero ella no se dejaba y, es que ¡a quién se le ocurría enviarla a clases de manejo! Joder, ella ya sabía manejar. A veces causaba algunos pequeños accidentes, pero de eso no pasaba.

—Ahora entra, Rosette —pidió Chrono de forma amigable, con una sonrisa nerviosa. Ella se había quedado parada enfrente de la puerta con el ceño muy fruncido y unas ganas de patearle el trasero a alguien que daban miedo.

Sin rechistar una vez más, Rosette entró al edificio pero pidió (a gritos y muy exigentemente) a Chrono que la dejara sola. Que no tenía ganas de verle la cara en ese momento. Chrono, preocupado porque Rosette muy probablemente se escaquearía de las clases, tuvo que marcharse para conservar su pequeño cuerpo de demonio intacto.

Dentro del edificio, los temores de Chrono se materializaron, solamente que él no estuvo ahí para verlo. Rosette se deslizó contra la pared nada más entrar y se sentó en el suelo, ignorando las miradas de reprobación de los presentes.

Estaba súper molesta todavía porque hubieran siquiera insinuado que necesitaba clases ce conducción, con que le hubieran dicho que manejara con más cuidado bastaba. ¿Por qué no confiaban en ella? ¡Grrr! Estúpida orden Magdalena.

—Estúpido Alfons y sus estúpidas ganas de hacerme tomar clases de manejo —Rosette escuchó que maldecían cerca de ella y pensó que tendría un compañero de penas en ese horrible lugar al que la habían obligado a ir. Alzó la cabeza y se encontró con un bajito (como ella) tipo rubio de ojos claros que lucía tan molesto como ella se sentía.

—Hey, tú —le habló. Le fastidiaba hacer su protesta sola.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

El joven rubio miró un poco a su alrededor, luego ironizó:

—¿Esto es una cárcel o por qué la pregunta?

—Casi —concedió Rosette.

La señorita Christopher pareció ser del agrado del joven rubio, porque en seguida de su pequeño intercambio de palabras se sentó a su lado sin decir una palabra. Si los veían de lejos, parecían hermanos.

—Soy Rosette. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —se presentó luego de unos momentos de silencio.

—Edward.

—¿Y por qué estás aquí? Estabas maldiciendo a algún Alfons o así.

—Él es quien me ha obligado.

—¿Qué es de ti?

—Algo así como un hermano.

—¿Cómo un hermano?

—Es complicado —se abrió Edward a la desconocida chica; tal vez esa charla lo ayudara a desahogarse un poco. A veces los desconocidos se le antojaban más confiables que las personas cercanas a él—. Él es idéntico a mi hermano menor, pero no lo es. Mi hermano real está lejos de aquí.

—¿Por qué no vas a visitarlo?

—Porque no puedo.

Edward dijo eso último con un tono de tristeza y amargura. Rosette notó que había un trasfondo mayor tras esas palabras. Uno que probablemente no se podía imaginar. Ese chico, como ella, parecía que tenía sus propios fantasmas; unos inconfesables que lo atormentaban cada día de su vida.

—Yo también tengo un hermano menor. Y tampoco puedo verlo. Te entiendo. Él está… lejos. En algún lugar que no puedo alcanzar ahora.

Como Edward no pareció decir alguna cosa acerca de ir a buscarlo e infinitas soluciones a su problema (siempre pasaba cuando algún desconocido se enteraba y no tenía conocimiento pleno acerca de su situación, justo como ella lo había hecho unos momentos antes), el mal humor de Rosette se esfumó y se sintió confortada y comprendida por Edward, como si compartieran cargas. Él, por su parte, sintió lo mismo, pero no se puso a pensar mucho en ello, solamente compartieron sus sentimientos en silencio, observando el suelo frente a ellos.

—Bueno, ¿vamos a entrar a esas tontas clases o qué? —dijo Rosette con ánimo. No quería pensar en cosas lúgubres como que Joshua estaba lejos, que era un apóstol con cuernos de demonio o que Aion se lo había llevado lejos de ella.

Edward la miró con sus ojos dorados penetrantemente unos momentos. Esa chica le recordaba un tanto a él. Se levantó de su lugar y la siguió. Era mejor tomar las clases de manejo que ya habían sido pagadas que regodearse en su miseria de estar en otro mundo, lejos de su querido hermano.

Tal vez, ambos creyeron, ir a esas clases de manejo no había sido tan mala idea después de todo.

* * *

**Si quieren ignoren la nota de autor, no es relevante xD**

**Snif, snif. Qué nostalgia. Me acuerdo cuando vi Chrono Crusade. Mi amiga me prestó los DVDs cuando estaba en quinto grado de primaria (D:). Me dio a escoger entre FullMetal Alchemist (miren qué ironía xD) y Chrono y elegí Chrono porque se me hizo más simpática la portada de Rosette y Chrono que la de Edward y Alphonse en armadura (yo FMA lo vi en primero de secundaria). Me enamoré inmediatamente dle anime y quedé así como en shock con el final (sensiblona que era de pequeña). Ya van como ocho años de eso :'D  
**

**La última vez que lo vi fue hace dos años, así que disculpen si las personalidades de Rosette y Chrono están mal logradas.  
**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!  
**


End file.
